


Young and Menace

by LaughingThalia



Series: M A N I A [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Revenge, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: The Joker had been the one to pull the trigger(or swing the crowbar,or set off the bomb)But it had been Batman that had dragged Jason, kicking and screaming, off the streets and into this life.He'd prefer the streets to Bruce fuckingWayne.





	Young and Menace

Jason Todd, Red Hood  
Young and Menace

**We've gone way too fast for way too long**  
**And we were never supposed to make it half this far**  
**And I lived so much life, lived so much life**  
**I think that God is gonna have to kill me twice**  
**Kill me twice like my name was Nikki Sixx**

Jason Todd- _Wayne_ had the craziest life.  
He had the shittiest life too, starting and ending with the fact that his his name was Todd- _Wayne_.  
Actually that's a lie, it started with his dad being a deadbeat and his mum being a druggie  
and it ended with him dying (because of Bruce _Wayne_ ) and coming back to life again.

**I woke up in my shoes again but somewhere you exist singing**  
**Oops I, did it again, I forgot what I was losing my mind about**  
**Oh, I only wrote this down to make you press rewind**  
**And send a message that I was young and a menace**

He'd woken up in a hot tub filled with green liquid and Talia Al Ghul towering over him.  
She'd trained him,  
better then _HE_ (read: _Wayne_ ) had ever trained him.  
She'd given him money, resources even...comfort.  
He almost felt at home with the league of Shadows.  
Much at at home than he ever had at _Wayne_ Manor and wasn't that just a kick up the butt.  
He'd returned to Gotham eventually. Not for _Wayne_ though, never for _Wayne_. He come back for revenge and to clean up Gotham the only way that really worked: killing.

**Woke up on the wrong side of reality**  
**And there's a madness that's just coursing right through me**  
**And as far as the time, far as the time**  
**Not sure I'm there yet but I'm searching out the ride**  
**Oops I, did it again, I forgot what I was losing my mind about**  
**Oh, I only wrote this down to make you press rewind**  
**And send a message that I was young and a menace**

Of course the big bat and the whole bat family had been up in arms about it, even sending Alfred to try and guilt trip him into coming 'home' as if the Manor had ever been home to him.  
As if that house, with it's long corridors and it cold halls, could ever be home.  
As if Dick Grayson had ever been his brother.  
As if Bruce _Wayne_ had ever been his dad.  
He'd had a blast playing with Batman before he had known who was under the Red Hood.  
He'd driven Batman crazy in his search for answers about this new and seemingly unstoppable criminal.  
It had been entertaining to watch him fall apart.

Of course it had driven him right into the arms of a new Robin, his replacement, not that Jason was jealous. He hated _Wayne_ after all.

**I’m just here flying off the deep end**  
**I'm just here to become the best yet**  
**I'm just here for the psych assessment**  
**I'm just here for the... for the...FALL**

The Joker had been the one to pull the trigger  
(or swing the crowbar,  
or set off the bomb)  
But it had been Batman that had dragged him into the life.  
He was a street kid sure but there were lots of street kids,  
he was doing okay on the streets.  
At least if he'd stayed on the streets he wouldn't have died,  
his mother wouldn't have worked with The Joker,  
and he wouldn't have a post mortem scar on his chest or a J scratched into his cheek or a white streak in his hair.  
If it hadn’t have been for Batman, Red Hood would never have been born.  
Jason liked to reminds the _Waynes_ of that every time he killed a criminal.  
He was petty like that.

**We've gone way too fast for way too long**


End file.
